


Jay Halstead Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jay Halstead imagines from my Tumblr





	1. He’ll Find Me

Running. You just had to keep running. He was close enough for you to hear him shout "Y/N! Get back in the car now!" But you kept running, with no destination in mind. You had to get away from him, or die trying. Your face hurts where he hit your face into the car. Your hand hurts where you punched him in the face to buy you some time to run. Your lungs hurt, a burning sensation, where you have been running non stop to try and lose him. Your feet hurt, they were numb now, from the crunching of the snow under your feet. You had lost your shoes a while back so now you were running barefoot without a coat on in Chicago winter. If the man chasing you didn't catch up with you soon you'd probably die of hypothermia instead but you had to keep running. You were to determined to get away from him.

 

I have to call Jay you thought. You stopped, hiding in between the sides of two houses, and grabbed your phone out of your pocket and started to dial Jay's phone number but you dropped your phone due to your hands being numb. "Shit!" You said in under your breath whilst simultaneously trying the catch your breath. Your body had finally succumbed to the cold now and you were tired, so tired. You fell onto the snow and scrambled for your phone to finish dialling the number. You heard the man in the distance again. "Dammit Y/N, you're making this harder on yourself!"

 

You finally dialled the number. Dial tone. "Pick up the phone, Jay. Please pick up the phone."

 

"Hello?" A half-asleep Jay answered. It was two in the morning after all.

 

"I'm in trouble. You have to come quick, I don't know where I am and he's close by-"

 

"Wait, who's close by? Y/N, what's going on?" He was fully alert now.

 

"You have to hurry, he's going to kill me!" And with that Jay practically jumped out of his bed and grabbed his keys off the side and ran to his car whilst still on the phone with you, reassuring you that everything is going to be okay and that he was on his way. All of a sudden the line went dead which made Jay worry even more. He got the 'Find my phone' app up to track where you are and fortunate for him, and you, it worked and he got a location.

 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. It got closer to you as you lay in the snow. A bright light, it was blue, flashing making you raise your hand to cover your eyes hoping it would help identify who was running towards you. God you hoped it was Jay.

 

"Hey, look at me Y/N, an ambulance is on it's way. It's okay now, he's gone and he's not going to hurt you." Jay said whilst hugging you tightly. You gave a huge sigh of relief knowing now you were in Jay's arms you were finally safe.


	2. My Choice

You and Jay have been seeing each other for a while now. What you two had was more of a casual, no strings attached kind of situation especially so soon after Erin left. It's not that you don't like him, because you do, but he's not your one true love, your soulmate and you weren't his. You were friends who hung out with each other with it sometimes going further which helped you both destress after a long days work, with you being a doctor and him a detective your jobs were stressful. Sometimes you talked and sometimes you didn't but either way you loved your little arrangement you had.

 

The arrangement you had would end once you or Jay found that special someone that you would be exclusive with, you both agreed to it. You thought it would be Jay who would end it first as Erin would come back but she didn't and it was you who would end it.

 

It started when Connor asked you out for a drink after your shift. You didn't think much of it at first, just two colleagues hanging out after work but the more you hung out the more you realised that you liked Connor more than friends.  Ever since you laid eyes on him in the ER on his first day you fell for him but you thought it was just a school girl crush so you didn't think into it or act upon it for that matter. Drinks soon developed to dinners and you got to know him outside of work and he got to more about you too. It was getting serious even though you hadn't officially said whether you were an item but you knew you had to end it with Jay for anything to possibly go further with Connor.

 

After drinks at Molly's one night you decided to go to Jay's and tell him about Connor. Even though it was no strings attached you still felt bad as you were there for him after Erin left. You walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Soon after the door opened to Jay rubbing his eyes and looking as if he had just woken up. "Sorry did I wake you?" You asked.

 

"Nah, it's cool. I may have fallen asleep in front of the tv." Jay said, his voice still raspy.

 

"Again?" You laughed.

 

"Yeah." He replied rubbing the back of neck. You smiled stepping in his apartment heading to sit down. "I didn't know we had anything planned for tonight." Jay teased, starting to pull his shirt up. You immediately leapt up from your seat to pull it back down.

 

"We-we don't." Blush crept on your cheeks and Jay just looked at you in confusion. "But we do need to talk." You sat back down on the couch with Jay sitting on the arm of the chair.

 

"Okay, what's going on?"

 

"I think we should end whatever this is between us. I mean it happened so soon after Erin left plus I've kinda met someone." You said, your voice getting quieter towards the end of your statement. "I'm sorry Jay, I hope we can still be friends-" You started rambling on apologising only to be stopped by Jay hugging you.

 

"Y/N, it's okay. I'm okay. We're okay. I'm happy for you and of course you should pursue it. We said at the start that if one of us found someone we'd end this and you have so go for it be happy." Jay said reassuring you.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" You asked, your tone laced with concern.

 

"No but I will be. Especially if I've got you as a friend." Jay gently nudge you, an infectious smile forming on his face which in turn made you smile. "So who's the lucky guy, huh?"

 

"Connor Rhodes."

 

"Really? I see that." You responded with playfully hitting him in the arm and fake offence. "What I mean is you'd be cute together."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I should get going then." You got up and hugged Jay. "Thank you." You said muffled in his shoulder.

 

"You don't need to thank me, just go be happy." Jay gave you one last squeeze before letting go and walked you to the front door. You both wished each other a goodnight and you headed home.

 

It was the next day at work when you decided to see if Connor wanted to be officially dating. You both decided in your break to go up to the roof and enjoy your coffee. The view of the Chicago skyline was beautiful this time of year in the morning, there was still a frost about. "Hey Connor, I was thinking would you want to, I don't know, come round mine later. I'm cooking my famous mac 'n' cheese."

 

"That sounds tempting. What's famous about it?" Connor asked. A smile spread across his face.

 

"Honestly? I have no idea." You laughed.

 

"Well then, I'll just have to come over and try it."

 

"It's a date then."


	3. Officer Down

To say you were annoyed was an understatement, you were pissed. All you wanted was your boyfriend to do this one thing for you but he was adamant not to. To an outside eye they would think you were overreacting, which you probably were, but to you it was important especially when you've done things for Jay that you didn't want to like learning the basic rules of some sports so when he's watching it you have some clue as to what's going on.

 

When you got into work this morning you slammed your bag on your desk and immediately made a beeline for the break room for some coffee not saying a word to anyone, even Jay. Jay got up from his chair and headed to the break room to talk to you. He walked in a shut the door gently behind him and cautiously walked towards you. "Have you changed your mind yet?" You said not looking at him.

 

"Y/N-" He started but was cut off straight away before he could finish by you.

 

"I asked you to do one thing for me Jay, one thing and you couldn't even do that for me!" You angrily whispered not to draw attention of the others to your argument. "So-" But before you could finish you were interrupted by Adam's cough to draw attention to him.

 

"Err guys, we've got a case."

 

"We'll be out in a minute." Jay informed Adam. He then turned back to you and said in a hushed voice. "We'll talk about this later." And turned to leave the break room. You just rolled your eyes and followed him.

 

The new case was a big drug trafficking ring with multiple people involved and with it being difficult to obtain evidence to put them away. There was a lead however that you were all checking out tonight. It was a massive warehouse that is thought to be one of the base of operations.

 

Come nightfall you were with Jay, Ruzek, and Atwater at one of the side entrances ready to go in. Instead of yours and Jays usual 'be careful in there' you just said. "Ready?" And Jay nodded in response. Kevin and Adam clearly could sense the tension between them and asked Kevin, in a whisper so you and Jay wouldn't hear "Are they cool?"

 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask?" Kevin replied.

 

"No sir. You ask."

 

"No thanks."

 

After the cue you all went in, guns drawn, and began clearing the rooms out one by one. Jay and Kevin went to the left and so you and Adam went to the right. After various 'clears' you and Adam reached the last room when you heard movement in it. You stopped and signalled Adam to open the door after three. One. Two. Three. You stormed in gun drawn and shouted. "Chicago P.D!" The two perpetrators were caught off guard for a second before making a grab for their weapons which were on the table but before they could you had your gun pointed at one of the and Adam has his pointed at the other. "Don't move." And with that they put their hands up in and you cuffed them. You and Adam took them outside to the cars when you heard gunshots from inside and over the radio. Bang. Bang.

 

You looked at Adam and your heart dropped. What if you thought. Then someone started speaking in the radio but you couldn't tell what was being said as you heard was static. You did hear snippets of what was being said though. "Officer down- Y/L/N- Halstead- shot." Your whole world stopped moving when you heard those words in the same sentence. "No, no, no, no." Was all you said. You felt like you couldn't breath. Just the thought of losing him scared you.

 

~

 

You were sitting in the chair besides Jay's bed sleeping waiting for him to wake up. "Y/N?" Jay said in a raspy voice but nothing you were still asleep. "Y/N." He said again this time louder and it worked. You stirred from your sleep and practically leapt out of the chair.

 

"I'm awake. I'm awake." You said as you looked around the room, eyes landing on Jay who was laughing at you. Your eyes grew wide and you got out of your chair and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go afraid you would lose him. He winced from this action and you let go saying. "Oh, god. I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine." Jay assured you. You smiled in response which quickly turned into a frown.

 

"I thought I lost you, you know. And if I did I would never forgive myself." You wiped away a tear that falling down your cheek. "While I was waiting for you to wake up all I could think about was how ridiculous our argument was and how this would be the last thing we would say to each other. I am so sorry Jay. I'm sorry how much of a bitch I was."

 

"Y/N, it's okay. I'm going to be okay. It's just a shoulder wound, nothing more."

 

"I know. I know it's hazards of the job but that doesn't mean I can't not worry about you."

 

"Yeah I know and I love you for that." Jay was holding your hands now. "But I'm not going anyway. Not for a long time anyway. You have to put up with him for at least another twenty years, thirty tops." You were both grinning now, his smile infectious.

 

"By the way, getting shot to get out of hanging with my old college friends. Not cool Halstead." You said playfully hitting his good arm.

 

"Little bit extreme?"

 

"Yeah, just a bit. I mean I know they're insufferable but you could have just asked."

 

"In my defence I strictly remember asking and you just got mad at me."

 

"If you want to live for the next thirty years and spend it with me you better zip it, Halstead." You responded, jokingly, and in which Jay just laughed. "Hey so where do you imagine us being in the next thirty years?" You asked laying beside him in his bed snuggled up next to him.

 

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." He replied kissing the top of your head.


	4. Where is She? (Part 1)

A high pitched sound rang through my ears. I was disorientated, confused as to what happened. Then it hit me.

 

I was with a patient, he came in earlier with a women and were now both treated for both internal and external injuries, and I was helping him see the women he was with who I thought to believe the person she loved but turns out to be someone who she truly hates. He was her attacker. When I found out though it was too late. He already had a scalpel against my side and seethed in my ear. "Do as I say and I won't hurt you. Keep walking and don't let on to anyone that you're in distress. You're going to get me the hell out of here, okay?" I nodded in response.

 

I was scared, no terrified. I had no idea what to do. All I could think was 'what would Jay do?' But nothing. My mind came up blank so now I was even more nervous than before. The thought that I may never see my brothers Jay and Will ever again scared me. They were my everything, my rock, I loved them to bits.

 

I was jolted from my thoughts when the man who was holding me hostage whispered in my ear. "I thought you said no one would be down here."

 

"There shouldn't be." I replied. "But I'll get us past and he won't suspect a thing." I tried to reassure him.

 

"Hey, Dr Halstead." Connor said with a hint of uncertainty, unsure of the situation. He noticed how nervous I looked and my erratic breathing. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Just taking the patient for a walk. It's required." I replied. On one hand I hoped he would see that I was in distress but on the other hand I don't. If I just get this man out of here in one piece without the police then there's a good chance I'll live.

 

"Okay, do you need any help?"

 

"I'm good, Connor, but thank you." I smiled at him.

 

"Well see you around, Y/N."

 

"Yeah, you too Connor." I smiled at him one last time before he left around the corner then my nervousness came flooding back. I was more tense then before.

 

"Good, now keep moving and I do hope for your sake that we have no more disruptions." He asserted whilst stroking my hair. I shuddered as he did it.

 

I scanned my ID across the panel to open the door but nothing. It just beeped at us and the light stayed red signalling it was locked. 'No, no, no, no.' I thought to myself. We were now trapped. The hospital was on lockdown which only angered the man more. "What are you doing? Open the door." The man said anger slowly bubbling inside him.

 

"I- I can't. The hospital is on lockdown. The doors won't open unless..." I stopped immediately what I was saying as I knew it was a terrible idea but he caught on to the fact I wasn't finishing that sentence.

 

"Unless what?" He had the scalpel at my throat now with enough pressure on to make it bleed a little.

 

"There was an emergency, like- like a fire. If the fire alarms go off the doors will open and you can leave." You replied trying to reassure him.

 

"Great! Then that's what we'll do. We'll set a fire and get out of here." He said crazily looking around the place for some flammable supplies to set a fire. He found a lighter, some rags, and a bottle with flammable liquid in and drenched the rag in the liquid dropping it to the floor and carried on with trying to light the rag. With him distracted you quickly grabbed the bottle and squirted him all over with the liquid causing him to catch on fire. What you hadn't taken into account was him running towards the massive tanks of flammable substances. You tried to stop him but it was too late, they exploded sending you back and becoming trapped under equipment.

 

Your arm was trapped by a metal pole going through it, your head was bleeding when you banged it, and your chest started to hurt from the smoke. 'I have to get out of here' you thought but the only way was to remove the pole from your arm which you started doing.

 

-

 

Downstairs everyone heard the explosion which sent everyone into panic. The protocol was to remove every patient from the hospital and onto the parking lot which everyone started doing. Will however was worried because he couldn't find you anywhere, he started asking his fellow colleagues if they've seen you but they hadn't but they would keep an eye out for you which he was grateful for. Outside on the parking lot he was treating a patient when his brother Jay finally caught up with him. When Will was done with the patient he gave him a hug and said. "Thank god your okay!" He let go of Will to look at him and asked. "Where's Y/N?"

 

Will's face immediately masked worry. He thought you may have been busy with patients on the other side of the car park, that's why he hasn't seen you yet. "Wait, you haven't seen her yet?" Jay shook his head, his face with the same mask of worry as Will's. Jay immediately began calling your phone and Will spotted Connor and asked him. "Hey, Connor, have you seen Y/N? I can't find her anywhere."

 

"Wait, she's not down here?" Will just shook his head in response. "She was with a patient and-" that's when it clicked for Connor. He heard that there was a woman's attacker on the loose in the hospital and earlier he saw Y/N with a patient looking nervous. "Oh, god. I saw her earlier with a patient near where the explosion happened. Will, I think the patient was the attacker on the loose." Will left Connor and went to Jay to relay all the information Connor just told him.

 

"She's going to be okay, Will." Jay assured his brother. "She's going to be okay." He repeated, this time a little unsure himself. With that Jay went off and informed Voight and Chief Boden of the situation.

 

-

 

Now free from the metal pole you wrapped your arm up tightly to stop the bleeding. You got up off the floor and began to make your way to the door to the stairwell. Before you got to it though the ceiling fell causing your only exit out to be blocked. "Crap." You cursed under your breath. Looking around the room for a solution you spotted a sink and some fabric. You soaked the fabric in water, wrapped it around you and ran through the fire over the rubble from the ceiling that had just fell and out of the door. Slamming into the railing you started coughing, smoke began to fill your lungs and you knew that if you didn't get fresh air or oxygen you'd die. Going down wasn't an option as that was blocked so the only way was up to the roof.

 

When you got up there you noticed you didn't have your key card on you to open the door. You cursed again under your breath and slid down the wall, the sudden realisation of your situation hitting you like a ton of bricks. You had nothing with you other than this wet towel. The stairwell began to heat up, smoke accompanying it. Breathing became difficult and you were becoming heavy, you knew this was the end you just prayed that you would be found soon. The lack of oxygen was now getting the better of you, you tried to stay awake but you couldn't anymore. Your world began to get dark but before your eyes closed for good you thought you heard someone shout. "Fire department! Call out!"

 

Then silence.


	5. Where is She? (Part 2)

"Fire department! Call out!" Herrmann called out. He scanned around the stairwell until his eyes landed on your limp body against the wall. "Lieutenant! Over here!" Casey came over and started breaking the door to the roof down as it was the only way out now. The door finally opened after numerous attempts of trying to get it open and both Casey and Herrmann picked you up and took you outside. Casey took off his gloves and started doing compressions whilst Herrmann radioed down what the situation was.

 

Soon after you were back on the ground and the doctors started working on you straight away. You were just hanging on by a thread if they didn't get there in time you would probably be dead. When you were brought down from the roof relief flooded over Jay's and Will's face that you were found. Will tried to go over and help but Jay held him stopping him. "Let them do their job, okay? She's going to be okay." Jay told his brother. "She's going to be okay." He repeated this time a whisper trying to convince Will but mainly himself. Jay watched on as the doctors worked on you, tears welling up in his eyes. He hated seeing you, his sister, like this. It broke his heart that you were in pain and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was sit and wait from the sideline and just pray, pray that you were going to be okay.

 

-

 

A week has passed since the explosion. You were in a coma and have been since that night. Your wounds you sustained in the fire are starting to heal and your oxygen levels are up but you were still unconscious. Everyday Will and Jay would come by and sit with you for hours, taking it in turns. Right now it was Jay's turn, he was sat in the chair beside your bed asleep with his hand holding yours. He was jerked awake when he felt you squeeze his hand. His grogginess soon went away when he realised you were awake, a huge smile appearing in his face. He went to get Dr Rhodes, who was your doctor, and the call Will to tell him you were awake.

 

"Hey." You said in a hoarse whisper when Jay walked back in. He poured some water for you to drink and sat back down beside holding your hand again.

 

"Hey, yourself. You gave us a real scare, you know."

 

"What happened?" You asked unsure of the situation.

 

Jay looked at you with a sad smile. "You don't remember?"

 

You shook your head, tears were beginning to well up in your eyes. You hated seeing your brother in pain it obviously hurt him, both of them, when they found out what happened. "I mean sort of. I remember helping this guy out who turned to be the attacker. Then..." You closed your eyes remembering what happened next wanting it to forget what happened. Tears started falling down your face and you held Jay's hand tightly. It was an automatic reflex that Jay leapt up from his seat and sat on your bed beside you bringing you into a hug to comfort you. Will walked through the door and saw you crying into Jay's chest. Jay looked up noticing his other sibling and they had a silent conversation resulting in Will getting into your bed on the other side and held you too.

 

"Hey, it's okay YN. It's over now." Will said soothing you. "You gave us a real scare, you know. I, we, can't imagine life without you. You're the glue that holds us together." Will half joked and half being serious.

 

"I'm so sorry." You apologised wiping away your tears. Now that both of your brothers were here your crying has seemed to stop.

 

"All that matters now is that you're okay." Will said.

 

"Maybe next time tell someone where you're going." Jay added.

 

"Next time? Hopefully there won't be a next time." You laughed.

 

"I think we all hope that." Will joined in with laughing. You were so relieved that they found you in time. When you were on the stairwell you thought that this was the end, that you will never see your brothers again. That you will never see them smile or laugh. That you will never hug them. You couldn't imagine the pain they must have gone through since the explosion, not knowing if you were alive or not but you were alive. You were alive and sitting on your hospital bed in between your brothers. You were grateful that they found you in time.


	6. Robbery in Progress

For the longest time Jay has had a crush on you. He was teased for it by his brother and Erin about how he wouldn't ask you out for some unknown reason. The truth was though he didn't want to ruin his friendship with you incase the feelings weren't mutual. Today though, probably after the constant torment from his brother about his crush on you. "I'm going to ask her out on a date." Jay told Erin.

 

Erin gasped. "Finally. Should I call the Chicago Tribune, let them know that Jay Halstead is finally asking Y/N out on a date?"

 

"Haha very funny." Jay rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. He picked it up and scrolled to your number and texted you. Hey, just wondering if you would maybe wanna go out on a date with me. Like to dinner maybe? He sent the message and put is phone on his desk waiting for your response.

 

Jay looked at his phone again for what felt like the hundredth time seeing if you have texted him back but nothing. He just sighed and chucked his phone back on his desk rubbing his hand across his face. "Still no response?" Erin asked peering over her computer at her partner. Jay shook his head in response. "Maybe she hasn't seen it yet. She could be busy at work or her phone could have died."

 

Jay glared at her. "Or she's just not interested and I've ruined our friendship." Erin was about to reassure him when they were interrupted by Voight opening his door and letting them know of a new case.

 

"Robbery in progress at the Field museum." Voight informed his unit.

 

Erin looked straight at Jay, her eyebrows knitted together. "Isn't that where Y/N works?" She asked.

 

"Yeah." Jay replied getting his jacket on.

 

"You okay Halstead?" He asked. Jay nodded afraid that if he spoke his voice would betray him and say otherwise. "Okay, well if Y/N is in there we'll get her out."

 

-

 

They arrived onto the scene. Patrol cars were at every exit waiting for the suspects to leave the building. The manager of the place informed Voight that the suspects were only in one part of the building, the archives room. They also told him that only four of their employees were down there including you. This in turn increased Jay's worry. He left the conversation and headed to the car placing his hand the hood looking down trying to calm himself down. He knew that if he wasn't calm and fully focussed he wouldn't be able to help you. Erin came over to see if he was okay. She could tell how much this hurt him not knowing if you were okay or not.

 

When it was time to breach Voight suggested. "Halstead, maybe you should wait out here and give the patrolman backup."

 

"With all due respect sarge, I'm going in. If you're worried that I'm distracted I can assure you I'm not. I'm fully focussed on the task at hand and I can do this." Jay assured him.

 

Voight nodded in response. "Okay then, let's get ready to go in then."

 

-

 

After weaving through the maze of corridors they finally made their way to the archives room. "Chicago PD! Hands in the air now!" Jay and Erin shouted. Three of the workers who were on the floor cowering put their hands up however the man who was in charge of keeping an eye on the employees had other thoughts. He got his gun and aimed it at Jay to shoot him but Erin shot him first. The man dropped to the floor gripping his leg where she shot him. Erin went over to cuff him whilst Jay ushered the three employees out of the door handing them off to Kevin and Adam.

 

"You good?" Jay asked Erin. She nodded in response and radioed in for an ambulance for the suspect. Jay and Erin headed further in to find you and the other suspect leaving the injured man with another officer.

 

When they got into the back room where all the valuable stuff was kept they were immediately met with the other suspect holding you in a tight grip and shouting. "Get back!" Aiming the gun at Jay and Erin before turning the gun on you and aiming at your head. "Get back now! Or I'll blow her brains out." He sneered. Jay clenched his jaw. He could see how terrified you looked. He could see your eyes pleading for him to help you.

 

"Please don't hurt me. I'll give you the keys, you can take what you want. Just... please let me go." You pleaded to the man holding you at gunpoint.

 

"I'm afraid you're too late for that. The police are already here and I'm going to go to jail." He hissed.

 

"Yes, you're going to jail but why make your sentence longer. If you let her go you'll only get charged for robbery but if you kill her you'll get charged for robbery and her murder which will be life in prison." Erin tried to reason with him. He faltered for a second loosening his grip which gave you the opportunity to elbow him in the side causing him to let you go and dropping his gun. You fell to the floor and scurried as far away from the man who held you at gunpoint as you could. Erin rushed over to him and cuffed him placing him under arrest and reading his rights whilst Jay ran to you.

 

Before you could say anything he pulled you up of of the floor and had you in a tight hug. "I was so worried that something happened to you, Y/N."

 

"I'm okay, Jay. You saved my life. I'm okay now." You were now both facing each other. His hands were still on your shoulders gently rubbing them to calm you down. You laid your head on his chest, him giving you another hug not that Jay minded. "You know, I got your text." You said.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Jay asked with a little shock in his tone. He completely forgot about the text until you bought it up just now.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't text you back, you know with the whole robbery thing." You grinned at him. You were completely calm now you were with Jay. He has that affect on you.

 

"If you could have texted me back, what would you have said?" Jay wondered. Part of him wanted to know your answer the other part didn't.

 

"I would have texted back... dinner sounds great how about Friday?" You looked up at Jay now biting your lip slightly.

 

"Friday sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven."


	7. Bail Out

Being the guardian to your siblings and a nurse is difficult. They can't seem to keep themselves out of trouble so you there are times where you have to go and bail them out, sometimes even in the middle of your shift. You were lucky that you haven't been fired yet but it's only a matter of time before you do if it carries on. Your boyfriend Jay knew this and saw how stressed you get over your siblings. Even though he was the police he understood your situation and helps out when he can, without it jeopardising his job which you insisted on.

 

While you were at work your brother was arrested again. Jay was at your house fixing a few broken things around the place when the phone call came instead of calling you he went down to the precinct, not wanting to stress you out or interrupt your shift. When he got to the precinct he went up to the desk sergeant and asked where your brother was and if he could speak to him. The desk sergeant showed Jay the way and let him in the cell.

 

Your brother, Carl, looked up from where he sat and rolled his eyes. "Did she send you to bail me out?" He asked, bored at the routine. Him getting arrested, him getting bailed out only to get arrested again. It was a vicious circle.

 

"No, I came here on my own. She doesn't even know that you've been arrested." Jay replied.

 

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out." He said giving a short laugh. "Why are you even here? No one asked you to come."

 

"I'm here to help your sister out and to help you."

 

"Well, I don't ask her for help either and besides I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's."

 

"Really? You're the one that's sitting in here right now, not me." Jay pointed out. "And anyway, Y/N is going to help you regardless of whether you asked for it or not. She loves you. Even when you find yourself here." He said gesturing around him to the cell Carl is sitting in. "She loves you. You are her brother she's always going to be there for you and for your siblings unconditionally. Do you know why she goes out of her way to help you all?" Jay asked. Carl shook his head in response. "It's because she doesn't want you to turn out like your parents. She wants a better life for you so yes, she's going to try her hardest for you not to end up in prison and for you to do well in school so maybe you should try to. Try and stay out of trouble if not for you, do it for your sister. If I get you out of here you gotta promise not to end up back here because next time, next time I won't be able to help you. You understand?"

 

"Yeah, I understand." Carl replied. Before Jay left to talk to the desk sergeant he added. "And Jay, thank you. Not only for helping me but for being there for my sister."

 

"I'm always going to be here for your sister and for you guys too. You know that right?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah." Carl grinned.

 

"Anyway I have to ask. What did you do to get arrested anyway?"

 

"I think that's a discussion for another day. Maybe never."


	8. Since Day One

Growing up, you lived down the street from Jay and Will and became friends with them as a result. You were there for them when their mother died. When Will went off to Med school. When Jay went off to enlist in the army. You also were there for him when he got back. Jay can't remember a single moment when you weren't in his life. He doesn't quite know when he first fell for you. Maybe it was the time you told him if things got bad with his dad your window is always open if he wants to talk or just wants company. Maybe it was the time when his prom date ditched him so you grabbed his hand and you left the prom together and spent the night together hanging out, which was better than prom itself. Or maybe it was when he realised that you would always be there for him no matter what and even when you are upset you still make sure that Jay is alright.

 

The highlight of Jay's day would be when he had to go down to Med for a case. Even though the circumstances were bad whenever he saw you his face would light up. Seeing your smile. Hearing your laugh. He loves every single part of you. One day he heard you laughing and looked up only to see you were talking with one of your colleagues. A pang of jealousy over came him. He recognised that he was flirting with you and you laughed at every one of his jokes. Jay didn't know how long he was staring until he was interrupted by his brother. "Is everything okay, Jay?" He asked.

 

"Hmm, oh yeah, yeah definitely." Jay replied, immediately looking away from you and the guy you were talking to.

 

"Who you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Will laughed slightly whilst Jay just glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just that you're clearly not okay and it has something to do with Y/N." Jay was about to object but Will continued. "Don't try and deny it because I see the way you look at her, have done for most of our lives. You love her."

 

"Maybe I do but it's not like she feels the same way. I mean look at her over there." Jay gestured over to where you were still talking to Ben, your colleague. "She clearly has feelings for that guy."

 

"Who, Ben? Trust me when I tell you, she's not into him." Will assured him. "Besides how do you know she doesn't like you back when you haven't told her how you feel? You should tell her." Will advised Jay before heading off to see a patient leaving Jay to figure out what he was going to say to you. Before Jay knew it his legs involuntary led him to where you were.

 

"Hey, Y/N can we talk?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness.

 

"Sure." You gestured for Jay to follow you until you found a quiet place to talk. "What's going on?" Concern grew on your face as you could tell something was up with Jay.

 

"Okay, here goes... there's something I need to tell you and have been wanting to for the longest time but I haven't had the guts to do it until today." Jay paused before looking at you to see if he should carry on which you gave him a nod to do so. "When I saw you with Ben earlier... I got jealous."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I like you, Y/N. I have done for a while now." Jay was now standing in front of you with only a gap between you.

 

"The crazy thing is, I've liked you too for the longest time." You smiled at him. Jay was about to say something but was interrupted when your pager went off signalling you had to be back at work. You cursed before you told Jay. "To be continued."

 

"Oh, definitely."


	9. Future

It is Halloween and you and Jay, your boyfriend, were sat on your couch cuddling and watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, a film you watch both on Halloween and Christmas. You would take it in turns to answer the door to trick or treaters and hand out candy. So far this year you've seen ten kids dressed as police officers, twelve dressed as the Joker and Harley, five as batman, and a few obscure ones. Each time you opened the door it would make your heart swell seeing all the kids dressed up in costumes and going around trick or treating with their parents.

 

Seeing them got you thinking about the future, your future with Jay to be precise. Even though you have been dating for about two years you haven't really discussed your future. After you handed out some candy you sat back down on the couch beside Jay and snuggled up next to him so you were cuddling. You were both in silence watching the film when you suddenly asked. "Do you ever think about the future?"

 

"What do you mean?" Jay answered.

 

"You know what... it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything." You said before casting your attention back to the movie. Jay however paused it causing you to advert it back to Jay. He was now fully facing you.

 

"Talk to me, Y/N. What do you mean?"

 

"Like tonight, you know... I want that. I want to have children and dress up in costumes and take them trick or treating. I want to have a family. We've never discussed our future together and what we want out of it." You admitted. Jay took your hand in his and squeezed it.

 

"I picture my future to have a nice house, with a couple of kids running around the back yard. Will coming over to babysit so I can go out on date night with my wife. She has Y/H/C hair, and beautiful Y/E/C eyes who has a tradition since college to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas on Halloween and Christmas." Jay smiled telling you how he pictured his future with you in. Your eyes welled up when you realised he was talking about you. He pictured you in his future and you picture him in yours.

 

"You want a future with me?" You gasped.

 

"I did the moment I saw you. I told myself that one day I was going to marry you."

 

"Maybe we should move in together first. Then who knows." You laughed.


	10. Dead

You were dead. Figuratively speaking, maybe literal if you were out here any longer. Right now you were on the other side of Chicago away from your house at two in the morning, the first snowflakes of the winter beginning to fall. Your phone was dead but before it died altogether you managed to call your brother, Jay.

 

A familiar car soon pulled up to the sidewalk. "Get in." You heard a mumble coming from inside. You obliged and slid into the front seat. "What were you thinking?" Jay asked immediately before you had a chance to put your seatbelt on.

 

"I was thinking how I wanted to go to a cool party." You answered nonchalantly.

 

"You could have been killed. More importantly, you could have gotten me killed." Jay told you as he started driving back home. You squinted at him not knowing what he meant. "I meant figuratively. I could have been killed, figuratively by Will might I add. He would flip if anything happened to you and so would I. You could have been killed, Y/N."

 

"I wouldn't have been killed."

 

"Y/N, you were at a party on the other side of Chicago. You were also walking the streets at two am in the freezing cold. I'm not trying to scare you but this how some of our cases start, Y/N." Jay said solemnly. He hated thinking that he would go into work one day and it would be your photo on the case board. You could see how much it hurt Jay that you could be one of those girls in his cases.

 

"It won't happen again. I promise." You promised. "It was a lame party anyway."


	11. Undercover

Right now, you and Jay were undercover for a case you were currently working on. It was a gala with all of the cities wealthiest people in one place. Yours and Jay's task was to find out who is the head of the robbery turned murder ring. You were talking to this elderly couple about the many paintings they owned. You zoned out wondering how Jay was doing and saw he was in dire need of saving. He was talking to a relatively young couple who seemed to not be believing Jay's cover. Excusing yourself from your current conversation you made your way over to Jay. "There you are babe! I've been looking everywhere for you." You greeted hugging Jay. His face flashed a look of confusion mixed with surprise which quickly turned to a smile as to not blow the cover. He snaked his arm around your waist to sell that you were a couple. "Hi, I'm Y/N." You then greeted the couple who Jay was previously talking to.

 

"I'm Claire, and this is Dave." The woman forcefully smiled to you. "So how long have you two been dating?"

 

"Since college." You answered even though the question was directed at Jay. "That's where we met. At Columbia University."

 

"Really?" The woman's husband asked quirking an eyebrow as if he didn't believe you. You nodded gazing at Jay lovingly who looked at you back with the same amount of love. "How come you're back in Chicago then?"

 

"Jay has family here, don't you babe?" You passed the line of questioning onto him knowing that if you kept answering it would look suspicious.

 

"Yes, I wanted to be close to them and Y/N here was fine with moving to Chicago as well. It's one of the many reasons why I love her." He smiled at you as if what he was saying was true, like you were his whole world.

 

"That's nice. Well, we better leave you to it then." Claire said before she dragged her husband away with her.

 

"Can I stop smiling now? My cheeks are hurting." You asked as you watched them leave.

 

"They're gone." Jay answered watching as they had their backs to you both. "You do realise we have to keep up this facade for the whole evening now." He pointed out, slightly laughing at you gulping down the drink in your hand quickly.

 

"Yes but you looked like you were struggling so I decided to swoop in and save you." You shrugged, gesturing to the bartender for another drink.

 

"Well, you'd make the best girlfriend." Jay said as he took a sip of his drink.

 

"And you'd make the best boyfriend." You copied him in taking a sip of your newly filled drink. After you put your glass down you looked around the room and noticed the couple you were previously talking to were looking over at you and Jay. You grabbed his arm to get his attention and whispered. "Quick, kiss me."

 

"What?" Was all Jay could get out before you planted your lips on his. Jay relaxed and kissed you back passionately. When you both pulled away you looked up at him slightly biting your lip. "What was that for?" He breathed.

 

"The couple from earlier, they were... err... they were looking over and we needed to make it believable that we're a couple." You told him.

 

"Here I thought you just wanted to kiss me." Jay smirked to which you rolled your eyes at.


	12. Locked Out

Living down the street from the Halsteads you became good friends with Jay and Will. More often then not Jay, and sometimes Will, would always come over to your house to get away from their dad. This was one of those nights. You were sat on the couch watching some movie that was on tv, your parents had gone away for the weekend leaving you to fend for yourself, when a knock on the front door startled you. Muting the tv, you frowned not expecting anyone and waited to see if whoever would go. They didn't though and knocked again prompting you to get up off of the couch to answer the door. You looked through the peep hole, relaxing once you saw who it was. It was Jay. "What brings you over at this time of night?" You greeted when you opened the door.

 

"My dad locked me out and it's getting cold these days, can I crash on your couch?" Jay asked, rubbing the back of his neck hoping you'll say yes. Your face dropped when Jay said that. You knew his dad was an ass but you didn't think he would do this.

 

"Yes. Of course. Come in." You said ushering him inside where it was warm. Jay made a beeline to your couch, the route he was very familiar with as often would end up at your house. You disappeared to get some blankets coming back to find the tv no longer on mute. You knew what it meant. It meant that Jay didn't want to talk about it and instead would rather bury it deep inside him. You sat down beside Jay to carry on watching the movie, sneaking glances at him every so often only to find him seem totally fine. "I know you don't want to but I am here if you wanna talk about it."

 

Jay didn't say anything but instead carried on watching the movie. You contemplated whether to push him on it but decided against it, relaxing into the seat and watching the movie again. After a while of nothing but the sound of the tv, Jay finally spoke up. "I-I just want to go home." Your head snapped into his direction when he said that. It broke your heart when he admitted that to you. You knew he didn't mean he didn't want to be here with you, he meant he wanted to go back to the time where he still had his mom. To him home was with his mom.


	13. Scaredy Cat

"Did you hear that?" You asked Jay, sitting up slightly. You and Jay were watching a horror movie in the dark, the only light coming from the tv. Jay shook his head to tell you he didn't. You thought that it probably was just the movie so you laid your head back onto his chest but when you heard it again you sat straight up again. "There it was again."

 

"It's probably just the movie." Jay shrugged trying to put your mind at ease.

 

"No, it sounds like it's coming from outside." You said nudging Jay. He groaned, pausing the movie and got up to put his shoes on.

 

"Wait, where are you going?" You asked, your eyes following Jay's movement to the door.

 

"To find the source of the noise."

 

You practically leapt out of the position you were in on the couch so you were standing in front of Jay. "Why would you want to go and investigate the strange noise?"

 

"Because it's probably big foot and I need to get proof he exists, I heard he comes out on Halloween." Jay said seriously before he bursted out laughing. You hit him on the shoulder and glared at him. "I'm kidding... it's probably just the wind." He opened the door to the apartment heading out to check the noise you heard with you reluctantly trudging behind. Once you got outside you wrapped your jacket around you under your crossed arms to protect you from the cold breeze. "Let's split up." Jay suggested.

 

"Let's not." You told him, unamused at his jokes. He knew how scared you could get at horror movies and loved to tease you about it. The noise you heard from upstairs could be heard again, this time louder. It was coming from the trash can that appears to have fallen over. You aimed your flashlight from your phone at it whilst Jay grabbed the nearest thing, which was a broken branch off a tree, so he could move the trash can if need be. The noise from inside stopped as you got closer, you looked behind you at Jay who nudged it causing your neighbours cat to come running out. You jumped slightly whilst Jay jumped out of his skin and screamed. "Look who's the scaredy cat now." You laughed.


	14. Told You So

You laughed. Considering the situation you are in that probably wasn't the best idea. "My boyfriend is going to find you. Knowing the man he works for, it won't be good when does."

 

"Shut it." Your captor commanded.

 

"If I was you I'd run now. You know, give yourself a chance to get away. By the time he gets here you could be well on your way to Canada." You tried again to get him to run, blatantly ignoring your captor.

 

"I said shut it." He warned you again. This time in your face. He was so close you could smell stale cigarettes and alcohol. Your captor aimed his gun at you making you gulp slightly. You could see the cogs turning in his head contemplating whether to kill you or not. You decided this was the time to shut up, you did want to be alive for when your boyfriend found you after all.

 

It happened when you were walking back to your car, late at night. You couldn't explain it, you felt like someone was watching you and following you. You thought nothing much of it, which you came to regret later, and decided to carry on to your parked car as all you wanted to do was go home and have a nice warm bath. As you were unlocking the car someone jumped you from behind, the next you knew you were being thrown into a van. Later you woke up to this abandoned warehouse where you still were sat.

 

From outside you heard cars rolling up and a few doors slamming. They're here, you thought. Luckily for you your captor didn't seem to have heard as he still was thinking about his next move. A few minutes later the door slammed open and multiple people walked in with their guns drawn, who you recognised as your boyfriends coworkers. Your captor jumped when they came in and in a state of panic he began to run but before he got anywhere Jay tackled him to the floor, punching him when he tried to get up again. You snickered and shook your head at the guys stupidity. "I told you so."


	15. Last Gift

Christmas was a stressful time of year what with getting everyone presents, especially when they were the most popular things that year. You were tasked with getting your nieces and nephews presents but because you procrastinated and left it to the last minute you found yourself late night shopping the week before Christmas. Normally, you would have done it four weeks prior so you could spend the week before Christmas relaxing before the chaos of Christmas Day pursues.

 

You had managed to drag your boyfriend, Jay, along to help you get the last minute gifts. He was trailing behind with the almost full shopping cart questioning why he agreed to come along. Jay thought for sure if he came the tedious process would get done quicker but instead the shopping trip was nearing the three hour mark. You were in the toy shop getting the last present on the list, a Lego Millennium Falcon for your niece and nephew. You hurried through the aisles until you found where they are, or should be. There was only one left and at the other end of the aisle you saw a women eyeing the same gift as you. You made an immediate beeline to the gift as did the woman and tried to get it but she also grabbed it at the same time. "I got this first. Hands off." You told the woman pulling it in your direction but she didn't budge.

 

"Not a chance I need this gift. Besides I don't see your name on it. You haven't even payed for it so it's still fair game to anyone." She returned pulling the gift back into her direction but you didn't budge. You thought of the many ways to get this gift from the woman, ones including that you could end up in the mall jail. You had to remind yourself it wasn't Black Friday and you were classier than that so you opted with pouring her drink on her cream coloured coat that will for sure stain. With one hand you reached into her cart and grabbed her drink pouring the contents on her. She gasped letting go of the present and a smirked formed on your lips before you turned around and sashayed towards the checkout with the present safely in your possession.

 

You walked past Jay who was waiting at the end of the aisle, his eyes wide with shock obviously having just seen you fight for the last gift on the list. "What?" You asked.

 

"You- you are-." He managed to stammer out before you interrupted.

 

"Gorgeous, a genius, incredibly talented?"

 

"Dangerous." Jay finished off.

 

"What? I needed that gift so I got it." You shrugged. Jay laughed shaking his head at your antics. It was one of the many things he loved about you. He pulled you in for a side hug as you both walked to the checkout.


	16. Snowball Fight

"Look it's snowing!" Will said excitedly. It was Christmas Eve and you, Jay, and Will were spending it together like you do every year. This time you brought Kelly, your husband, along. "You know what that means."

 

"No! Absolutely not." You shouted from the kitchen. You knew exactly was Will was suggesting. He did it every year.

 

"Come on, Y/N. Come out in the snow with us!" Jay pleaded. He was already putting his coat on alongside Will.

 

"I'd rather stay inside where it is warm and I can't slip over on my ass." You shot back. Jay looked over at Will matching the mischievous smile he had on before stealing the bag of carrots, you needed to prepare for tomorrow, and running outside with them so you would come outside. "Give me them damn carrots back!" You shouted, standing in the doorway as you watched your brothers taunt you with them in the middle of the garden.

 

"You know what to do if you want them back." Will called. You cursed turning to put your coat and boots on before trudging outside to get your carrots back. The moment you stepped outside you were met with a snowball to the face.

 

"Oh, I'm so getting you back." You warned them, wiping the snow off your face. You reached down and gathered some snow in your hands throwing it Will before running over to Jay who had your carrots. He threw them over to Will creating a game of piggy in the middle slash a snowball fight. From the doorway Kelly watched on, amused at watching the three of you mess around. That's what he wanted. A family like yours.


	17. Behind Dad's Back

"I really think we should tell him." Jay suggested.

 

You groaned pulling away slightly so you fully face Jay. "We will. In due time." You assured him. You wanted to tell your dad, Voight, that you and Jay were seeing each other but you were worried about his reaction. Plus, you weren't entirely sure what stage of the relationship you and Jay were at. Neither one of you had said the four letter word and there's been no one real since Erin had left. "Now... where were we?" You asked, a smile on your lips as you pulled Jay closer to you and continued what you were doing before which was making out in the locker room.

 

The moment between you and Jay was soon interrupted when someone walked into the room and cleared their throat. The two of you untangled yourself from each other to see who had walked in to the locker room. Heat rose to your cheeks when you saw who it was. An unimpressed Voight was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked, his tone alarmingly calm.

 

"Dad, I can explain." You started but got interrupted.

 

"Y/N, we'll talk about this later." Your dad told you before turning to Jay. You sank down waiting for his wrath that is about to come. "Halstead, you dating my daughter puts her in danger. Not only that, you're still not over Erin."

 

"With all due respect, Sarge. I am over Erin and Y/N helped me with that. And I would never knowingly put her in danger... I love her." Jay admitted. Your eyes widened at his confession. It was the first time either of you had said that four letter word. For a moment you forgot that your dad was in the room and trying to have a stern conversation with Jay.


	18. Bait

Your brother is a cop and you're dating someone who also works for the police. Theoretically you should be safe from the danger that lies in the streets of Chicago. That's not the case though. No, you're being targeted by a group of criminals who need you to get information for them, confidential information that not only could get you fired but in the wrongs hands could be disastrous. When you got the threat you immediately went down to the twenty first district and told your brother and your boyfriend. That's where you found out this isn't the first time the people who are targeting you have done it before and that every single one of their victims so far end up dead.

 

This is the first proper lead the unit has and Voight wanted to use it to his advantage. He wanted you to be bait. Before you could say anything Mouse stood up and vehemently shook his head. "Absolutely not."

 

"Mouse." Voight warned but Jay interrupted.

 

"I'm with Mouse on this one. There's no way I'm letting my sister be bait. Especially when these guys kill their victims." Jay exclaimed. He is a cop. His job is to serve and protect. What use is that if he knowingly lets you walk into a dangerous situation that could get you killed.

 

"Jay, I hate to say this but it's our only option. If there was another way you'd know we'd pick it, right?" Antonio said trying to calm everyone down, having felt the tension between Jay, Mouse, and Voight.

 

"There has to be another way." Mouse insisted. At this point you rolled your eyes. Everyone was talking about you like you weren't stood there in the room as well and you have had enough of it.

 

You cleared your throat making everyone look at you. "Are we forgetting that it is my choice?"

 

"Y/N, I won't willingly let you risk your life. It's not going to happen."

 

"Mouse, I love you but this is my decision. I want to help. I want to put these guys away so they don't hurt anyone else." You told him. You then turned to Jay and added. "And there's no way you can change my mind."


	19. Union

As you stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the white dress you were donning you didn't feel nervous, you felt ready. You were getting married to your best friend today, getting ready to spend your whole life with him. You were sprung from your thoughts by the door opening. A smile crept on your face when you saw it was your brothers, Jay and Will. You had to admit it was nice for once to see them out of their work uniforms. It made you wonder how good Kelly was looking. "So, you ready to do this, Y/N?" Jay asked.

 

"More than ready." You grinned back at him. You then turned to Will when you heard sniffling coming from him making furrow your eyebrows. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

 

"It's fine. I just- I can't believe my sister is getting married today." Will chuckled a little as he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away. You went over to him, lifting up your dress so you didn't stand on it, and wrapped your arms around your brother.

 

"It's not even the ceremony yet so please don't cry. Because then I'll cry and I've just done my makeup."

 

"I'm sorry, it's just I remember when you came back from your first date with Kelly and you told me that he's the one and now we're here today." Will said remembering that night as clear as day. It was the first time in ages he saw you truly happy. You smiled thinking back to yours and Kelly's first date. It was different to your dates with others but in a good way.

 

"Yeah and now you owe me some money so hand it over." Jay chimed in causing your mouth to open in shock that your brothers had a bet going about your love life, not that it you wouldn't put it past them. "Kidding. I'm kidding. In all seriousness though, Y/N, mom would be so proud of you." He said before joining in the hug between you and Will.


	20. Numb

Numb. That's what you felt. You knew it would happen eventually yet nothing you could do would prepare you for it. For how it felt. You had just shot your first person. Even though it was a bad guy you still felt awful. You couldn't help but think about his family. When you got back to the station, instead of going to your desk, you went straight into the locker room without saying a word to any of your fellow detectives. The others tried to follow you to see if you were alright but Jay stopped them, knowing you would need to some time by yourself away from your team's concerned expressions.

 

After giving you a moment, Jay got up from his desk and made his way to the locker room. When he got there he saw you sat on the bench, your head resting in your hands, your fingers tangled in your hair. Jay knocked cautiously as to not scare you. "Hey." He breathed when you looked up at him. Jay walked further into the room, taking a seat next to you. Neither of you spoke. You just sat there in silence. Your chest ached from wanting to cry but you didn't let yourself do it. Emotions meant weakness and in this line of work people questioned your abilities if you had them. "If you want, you can talk about it with me."

 

"I'm good." Your voice cracked. That and your shaky hands let Jay knew what you were trying to do.

 

"It's okay to cry, Y/N." He started. "It doesn't make you weak if you do. In fact it makes you strong. I would be more worried if you didn't cry after shooting your first person than if you did." Jay said half jokingly. What he said sparked something inside of you because next thing you knew the dam bursted and tears were rolling down your cheeks. Jay immediately brought you into a hug, stroking your back in a soothing manner.

 

"It's just-" You hiccuped but you couldn't finish. You didn't need to because Jay knew what you were trying to say.

 

"I know. I know. I can't say this feeling goes away because it doesn't. Not fully anyway. It doesn't get easier either but I am here for you Y/N. Day or night. I'm here whenever you want to talk or if you just need some company." You nodded appreciatively before burying your face into his chest, grateful that you had Jay.


	21. What are Friends for?

You were sat on Jay's bed as he got ready for a date. He had invited you round to help him because in his eyes you are 'the most fashionable person he knows' and you couldn't say no to him as he is your best friend. Every time he asks you to help him get ready for the date a little bit inside of you breaks. You liked him. Have done for while but you kept quiet because you were afraid that it would ruin your friendship. All you would ever be to Jay is his best friend and that's something you have to live with, something you have made piece with even though it still hurts.

 

"Earth to Y/N." Jay called out. He was looking at you through the mirror wanting your opinion. "What do you think?"

 

"Too formal. It's needs to be more casual." You told him as you got up and pulled out a shirt from his draws, pushing your feelings to the back of your mind. "Here. Try this."

 

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could have just asked." Jay joked taking the shirt from your hands. You forced out a laugh. It wasn't genuine but Jay didn't seem to notice.

 

"Who's this girl again?" You asked him. Your back facing him as he got changed.

 

"An ADA." Jay told you. "She's crazy smart. And amazing at her job. She's caring and seems pretty down to earth unlike every other person who works in the district attorneys office who are tightly wound, you know." And everything your not, you couldn't help but think.

 

"That's perfect." You said once he finished getting ready, wanting to change the subject and not talk about how his date is everything your not.

 

"Thanks Y/N. It means a lot you helping."

 

"What are friends for." You forced a smiled as you tried to hide your internal wince at the reminder of you being friendzoned.


	22. Just a TV

When you got a phone call saying your boyfriend was in the hospital you were a little mad. You knew why he was in there and it wasn't anything to do with his job. You tried to hold onto your anger as much as you could but it slowly disappeared when you saw Jay laying on the bed with a bandage on his head. "Are you okay?" You asked, worry seeping into your tone.

 

"I'm fine. Doctors think I might have a concussion but other than that it's nothing too serious." Jay told you.

 

"Good." You said, satisfied with his answer, before hitting his legs with your bag. "What on earth were you thinking?"

 

"What do mean?" He yelped even though he had an inclining.

 

"I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid." You huffed. "I told you not to go to his house. I told you that it didn't matter because it happened years ago yet you went anyway!"

 

"Yeah because he stole from you, Y/N. I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Jay voice rose with a defensive tone.

 

"Jay, it was just a freaking tv and not even a good one. It's certainly not enough for you to get hospitalised." Before Jay could say anything though a nurse came in telling you that he was ready to go home. As you were filling out the paperwork, Jay spoke up again.

 

"I'll just wait here and go back to Will's place tonight." He told you. It was something he would do whenever the two of you were having an argument. They didn't happen often but when they did Jay would stay with Will to give you both time to breath. This time though you weren't having any of it.

 

"Look, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not." You instructed. "You have a concussion, Jay. As much as I'm annoyed at you right now, I need to make sure that you're okay." Jay nodded, as much as he could without hurting his head, and took your hand in his as you walked to your car.


	23. Caught

Giggling came from behind the break room door. Jay tilted his head in confusion. The voices sounded familiar to him which further more confused as he didn't understand why you, his sister, was at his work let alone here to see Mouse. He opened the door, regretting immediately that he did, wishing that he could forget the sight of his best friend and his sister making out.

 

When the door opened you and Mouse shot apart, your eyes widened as you realised who had walked in. Jay's mouth opened then closed again, trying to make sense as to what he just witnessed and figure out what to say. "Jay, you're back." You said, not knowing any other way to relieve the awkwardness that had fell upon the room.

 

"What the hell?" Jay mumbled to himself before repeating it again, this time louder.

 

"Jay, calm down." You tried, jumping off the counter and walking up towards him.

 

"Don't tell me to calm down, you calm down!" He shouted earning a confused look from you as he wasn't making any sense. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry. I'm just- when did this start?" You and Mouse glanced at each other knowing that Jay wouldn't like the answer. You mumbled the answer but Jay heard it clearly. Curse his bat like hearing. "A month?! You've been seeing each other behind my back for a month?!" He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes with the heel of it.

 

"I'm sorry, Jay." You apologised, trying to place a comforting hand on his arm but he shrugged it off, walking away without saying anything else. You brought your hand up to your face, mirroring the action Jay had just done. Mouse moved over to you and wrapped his arm around you.

"Are you okay?" Mouse asked you.

 

"Of course I'm not okay. Jay hates me now." You sniffled.

 

"He doesn't hate you. He just needs some time to come to terms with it, that's all." You laid your head on his shoulder and sighed. You knew he was right but it didn't mean you didn't like it.


	24. Erin is my Past

When you started dating Jay, you knew about his past relationship with Erin. You knew that he was going to ask her to marry him right before she left. You knew that it was serious. What you didn't know was whether he was over her or not. Of course, he assured you that he no longer loved Erin but there were times you weren't too sure. Like whenever Voight mentions her name you would see the slight glint in his eye that tells you he misses her, or the time that Will asked for their mom's ring to ask Natalie to marry him you saw that he was hesitant to give it him as that was supposed to be Erin's ring. You tried your hardest not to let it get to you but some days were harder than others.

 

The silence was almost suffocating. Since Jay got home from work you didn't speak much, apart from a few mumbles here and there. You were both sat watching tv when he had enough. He switched it off and turned to you, waiting for you to speak but again was met with silence. "What's wrong, Y/N? You haven't spoken much since I got home." He started, his voice soft.

 

"It's nothing." You tried brushing it off. Jay, however, saw right through that.

 

"It's not nothing. You're pushing me away and it's not the first time you've done this. Talk to me." Jay said, trying to get you to talk to him.

 

"Do you miss Erin?" You blurted out. Jay was taken back by what you asked, confused as to where this was coming from.

 

"What?" He stuttered out.

 

"It's not a hard question. Do you miss her?"

 

"Where is this coming from?"

 

"You do." You concluded from Jay's evasion from the question.

 

"Look, Y/N, sure there are times I miss Erin. I loved her, you know. But she was my past. I'm over her. You? You are my present and hopefully future. You're the one I'm with. You're the one I love. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." Jay assured you. He reached over to hold your hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Promise."


	25. I Enjoy Your Company

You walked away from Jay, huffing, as you headed towards your house. Jay jogged beside you, stepping in front of you so you would stop walking. "Where are you going?" He asked you.

 

"Home." You told him. "I'm only here to establish an alibi after all." You remarked. It wasn't unusual for the only reason Jay would call you was to provide him with an alibi after doing something stupid. In your neighbourhood you were known to be the good kid, one to never get into trouble. Jay's logic is that if you were 'hanging out' then he could get away with a lot of dumb crap he does.

 

"Oh, come on Y/N, that's not true. I actually wanted to hang out with you today." Jay said, nudging you with his arm, his boyish grin making it hard to say no.

 

"Okay then. What do you suggest we do?" The mischievous glint in Jay's eyes was your first clue that whatever it was involved breaking the rules. The second clue was breaking and entering into schools swimming pool. You looked around before following Jay inside. You gave him an incredulous look as he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. "What are you doing?" You hissed.

 

"Going for a swim." He shrugged. "You coming?" You shook your head, getting ready to leave when you were pulled into the pool.

 

You gasped, splashing Jay. "What the hell?! These are my only clothes."

 

"I've got spare." He grinned at you, splashing you back. After a few minutes of back and forth you stopped, letting silence fall upon you both.

 

"If my parents knew what I was doing, they'd kill me." You groaned.

 

"Because you're with the bad boy of the street?" Jay asked jokingly making you laugh and telling him to shut up.

 

"Why didn't you do this with your brother?" You wondered.

 

"I enjoy your company and I thought this would be fun." You looked at each other, slowly getting closer, your lips barely touching. You were about to lean forward and kiss him when voices boomed down the hallway prompting you and Jay to climb out of the pool and run, laughing as you barely escaped.


	26. I'm Going to Marry You

"Can I help you?" You asked, looking up lazily from the tablet you were using.

 

"Is Will around?" Jay said, glancing around the ER for any sign of his brother but came up empty.

 

"Nope." You told him, your attention fully on your tablet. You didn’t have time for this so you were hoping that your one word answers would hint that you didn’t want to talk. What you didn’t expect was that Jay was someone who wouldn’t give up easily.

 

"Can you tell me where he is?" He asked, trying to not lose his patience.

 

"Are you dying?" You looked back up and huffed.

 

"No."

 

"Then take a seat in the waiting room." You told him with a forced smile before walking away.

 

"I’m Will's brother." Jay said following you. You rolled your eyes hoping you had gotten rid of him. You were head nurse that day and didn’t have time for Will's brother to follow you around like a lost puppy asking questions. You also didn’t have time for him to linger around whilst waiting for him.

 

"Good for you. Take a seat in the waiting room."

 

"I’m also a detective for the CPD." He said as if that was the one thing that would change your mind. Unfortunately for him, you could have the Queen of England in front of you and you wouldn’t let her linger around your ER.

 

"Gee, why didn’t you say something then? If I had known I would have told you." You said sarcastically.

 

"Really?" He asked not catching on to your sarcasm, a look of joy on his face as he thought he finally got through to you.

 

"No. Take a seat in the waiting room." You told him one last time before leaving to go through the door that leaf to a restricted area, missing the chuckle that left Jay’s lips.

 

-

 

"If most of you know Y/N, you know that when you first meet them they come off a little standoffish and may I say scary. Especially when you annoy them whilst they’re working which is what Jay did." Will said earning a few laughs and nods as he started his best man speech. "Y/N is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, once you get past the initial meeting. They’re caring and they love their job. Honestly, I could go on for days but what I’m trying to say is that I couldn’t ask for anyone better to marry my brother." You smiled at Will before he continued. "I don’t think anyone knows this, I know Y/N doesn’t, but after Jay first met you the first thing he said was that he was going to marry you one day. I thought he was crazy because you don’t say that after you first meet someone. I was obviously wrong because, well, here we are."

 

Your eyes welled up when Will said that. You had no idea. You think back to that day you first met and never would you have thought you’d be sitting next to Jay, newly married and listening to Will's speech. Jay squeezed your hand and you sent him a smile, content with everything.


	27. Mr and Mrs Halstead (Criminal AU)

You have a relatively normal life. You have a good job, you have a nice house, you have a loving husband. It couldn’t get any more normal. Well, that’s what you want people to think. Instead of going to your nine to five office job that everyone thinks you have, you are hired to track down people and kill them. You are an assassin.

 

"Good morning." You greeted Jay, pressing a kiss on his cheek as you walked pass.

 

"Morning." He returned. "How long is your work trip?" He asked. You had told him that you had a work seminar and that you’ll be away for the weekend. What Jay doesn’t know is that you had a new target that was very important. Apparently they’re also an assassin.

 

"Just a few days." You told him and he nodded.

 

"Don’t forget the dinner with the Ruzek's." Jay said and you groaned, making him laugh.

 

"Don’t remind me." The Ruzek's were your neighbours and they were insufferable to say the least. Whenever you hung out the question of when you were having kids always came up. It’s not like you haven’t thought about it, it’s just that your job didn’t allow for it. Luckily Jay seemed to be on the same page.

 

-

 

Looking at yourself in the elevator doors, you straightened your wig, waiting for it to open on the bottom floor. Your target was in the hotel bar already. You didn’t have much on him, only an alias and what he was wearing. The doors opened and you walked over to the bar. There was a decent crowd so you had to play this with caution. Looking around the room, your eyes landed on him sitting alone at the bar. Getting closer to him, you begin to think that he looks familiar. It wasn’t until you were standing behind him that you saw his reflection.

 

You grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar. It earned a few looks from people but you didn’t care about flying under the radar. "What are you doing here?" You hissed, pushing your husband into the wall.

 

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" He asked, just as confused as you. You were supposed to be in Washington not Chicago.

 

Both of your phones buzzed and you looked at them before snapping your heads back up. "You’re my target?!" You both said at the same time.


	28. What Are Friends For? (Part 2)

You were angry to say the least. It was an agreement that neither of you would stop the other from doing their job no matter how dangerous it was so you didn’t understand why Jay was so against this undercover operation.

You had been asked by your boss to go undercover for this very high profile case. You were excited as this could lead to a promotion, maybe even a pick of what unit you’ll be in. Jay however squished that excitement the moment you told him.

 

"I don’t get why you’re so upset at me going." You huffed.

 

"Because this is dangerous, Y/N!" Jay exclaimed.

 

"I know that but we both agreed that we wouldn’t stand in the way of the other persons job. So why are you doing it?" You asked. "Do you not think I can do it?"

 

"God no." He was quick to respond. He knew you could do it. He just didn’t want you to leave for New York, he didn’t want you to get hurt. However, Jay had no clue how to tell you that he liked you as more than a friend. He didn’t even know if you felt the same way so he kept quiet. "I’m going to miss you that’s all. New York is really far away." Jay said, telling a version of the truth.

 

"We wouldn’t be able to contact each other even if I was in Chicago. Besides you’ve got that ADA to keep you company." You commented, hiding a small jab in there. Jay had yet to tell you that nothing came of that date. It wasn’t that it was a bad date. He just kept wishing he was with you instead.

 

"I know. Look, I’m not going to stop you but before you go I have to tell you something." Jay took a breathe. He was going to do it. He was going to tell you that he likes you as more than a friend. Knowing that if he didn’t he would kick himself. "There’s nothing going on with the ADA. There is someone else though."

 

"Oh." You let slip.

 

"It’s you, Y/N." He admitted taking you off guard. "And I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way and that I’ve just ruined our friendship but I had to tell you before you left."

 

You pressed your lips against Jay's, kissing him to stop him rambling. "I like you too."


End file.
